Nonnatus House
by FanFicWriter95
Summary: Story two in the Emma Turner series. They go clothes shopping and Emma meets the Sisters and staff of Nonnatus House. Warning: Contains talk of spanking of teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

Emma opened her eyes. The events of the previous day came flooding in, and she groaned.

"You okay?" A voice sounded from above her.

Emma turned her head to look at the teenage boy and smiled. "Just thinking about all that happened yesterday."

Timothy smiled. "And think about all the things happening today." He smirked. "Like shopping."

Emma groaned and buried her face under her pillow. She had forgotten all about that.

"Don't worry." Timothy said. "From what I hear, it's not that bad."

Emma sighed. "I hope so."

Timothy rolled over in bed. "What do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"About being part of this family. I know it isn't much..."

Emma propped up on her elbows. "Don't say that. Your family is great." Emma hesitated. "And... I'm honoured that you want me to be a part of it, even if it's only for a short time."

Timothy smiled. "I already feel like your brother."

Emma blushed, but smiled back. She has never been good at expressing her emotions.

In the other bedroom, her new parents had also woken up.

"We need to look for a bigger flat." Shelagh said, thinking of the three kids squashed in the other room.

"I know." Patrick said. He sighed. "I'll do it first thing, when I get to the office."

"No, Patrick." His wife said. "Let me do it. You have patients to see and house calls to do. I'll do it, after I take the kids to school."

"Talking about kids, what are we going to do with Emma?"

"I'll take her with me. She can help me decide. Besides, she needs new clothes and other things. We can do that this morning. Then, maybe in the afternoon, we could introduce her to everyone at Nonnatus house."

Patrick nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll meet you there."

Soft voices greeted them through the wall.

Shelagh smiled. "I guess that's my cue." She kissed Patrick on the cheek, before getting out of bed. She threw on her dressing gown, and slipped her feet into her slippers. She opened the door and walked downstairs, ready to start the day.

Both teenagers got out of bed. Timothy put on his dressing gown.

Emma picked up Angela and rested the toddler on her hip. Carrying her, she followed her new brother down the stairs.

When the children made it downstairs, the whole house smelled like pancakes.

Shelagh had set out the table. She was busy in the kitchen.

Emma put Angela in her highchair and sat down at the table. Timothy sat down next to her.

A few minutes later, a fully dressed Patrick joined them at the table.

Shelagh put a plate full of pancakes on the table. "Dig in."

Emma hesitated before speaking the thought which had been floating through her mind since the previous night. "I would like to go back to the woods. Maybe there's something there that can help me figure this all out."

Timothy nodded. "I could go with you."

"Why don't we all go?" Shelagh suggested. She looked over at Patrick. "We could go tomorrow. Since it's the weekend, the kids can come too."

Patrick nodded. "That's a good idea." He smiled. "Speaking of the woods, you never told us what happened there." He said. "What made you believe her?"

Timothy shrugged. "I don't know why. We just got this instant connection. I can't explain it. Something about her told me she was telling the truth."

"I felt I could trust him." Emma added.

"Have you ever felt it before?"

Timothy shook his head, but Emma nodded. "Once." She didn't elaborate, and the others didn't want to pry.

"Come on, kids." Shelagh said, breaking the silence. "Finish up your breakfast. It's almost time to go." She stood up, collecting the empty plates from the table.

Emma stood up, lending her a hand.

Timothy went back upstairs to get dressed. Emma passed him on the way down.

"Make sure you take your card, Emma." Shelagh called out after her.

Emma nodded, and continued walking up the stairs.

Emma opened the bedroom door. She took of her nightie and put on the dress Shelagh had chosen for her. It was soft yellow, with a floral print. It reached just below her knees. The dress felt weird. She wasn't used to wearing them. She put on her boots, and smiled. This felt more like her.

When she got downstairs, the others were getting ready to leave.

Shelagh frowned when she saw Emma's boots. "What are you wearing?"

Emma looked down. "The dress you gave me." Was she wearing it wrong?

"What about your shoes?"

"It's the only pair I have." Emma said, handing the other woman her wallet.

Shelagh frowned, as she put the wallet in her purse. "It will do for now, but we'll have to find you a nice pair then, today."

Emma forced a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"What about this one?" Shelagh asked. She was holding up a bright green dress, with orange flowers.

Emma pursed her lips. "No thanks."

"Okay." Shelagh said, hanging the dress back on the rails. "Let's find something else, then."

Shelagh walked around the shop, a big smile on her face. It wasn't that she particularly liked shopping, years spend as a nun certainly left their mark in that regard. No, it was the thought that mothers did this with their daughters that had her smiling.

"What about this one?" Emma held up a light brown dress, with yellow markings.

"I don't know, Emma." Shelagh said. "It looks a bit short."

"I can wear something underneath."

"I don't know, Emma." Shelagh pursed her lips.

"Why can't I just try it on?" Emma asked. And in the end, she did. And she looked good, even if she said so herself. She smiled when she got sight of her in the mirror. Maybe fashion sense in 1962 isn't so bad as she first thought.

"I don't like that one, Emma." Shelagh frowned, once Emma walked out of the dressing room.

Emma looked down at herself. "What's wrong with it?"

"It just doesn't suit you. Let's try another one." She walked away. "I'll go get a few more."

Emma frowned, before going back into the dressing room. She took off the dress.

"Here." Shelagh said, walking back into the dressing room area. "Why don't you try this one on?" She held out the dress. It was a bright red one, with plush yellow flowers all over the front.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "I don't think I like that one."

"Oh." Shelagh said, looking between Emma and the dress. "Okay. Why don't I find another one?"

"Why don't we go together?" Emma suggested. "That way we don't have to do so much walking to and from."

They both walked back to the section that housed the dresses. Straight away, Shelagh found two dresses she liked. Emma wasn't so sure.

After another half hour, with no luck finding a dress they both liked, Shelagh sighed. This wasn't what she imagined it would be like. Maybe they should ty again a different day. She handed the dresses to Emma.

"Come on, why don't you put these back?" Shelagh said. "We'll try it somewhere else."

Emma frowned. "Are we leaving? But we haven't chosen one yet."

"You didn't like any of them."

"Yes, I did." Emma said. "I liked the brown one. The one you said didn't look good on me."

"Exactly, Emma. You're not choosing a dress I don't want you to wear."

"Why not? What does it matter?"

"Because that dress made you look like an adult." Shelagh said. "It's not appropriate of someone your age to wear." She sighed. "Especially not as the daughter of a doctor."

Emma frowned, but decided not to reply. "Why don't we each try one more time?" She suggested.

The next two dresses Shelagh brought were much alike. Both were adorned with big and bright markings. Emma didn't like either of them. She did however liked her own two options, but they were both heavily criticised by the other woman.

Emma felt like any dress she chose wasn't good enough.

"Who don't you just let it go?" Emma said, starting to get cross. "Clearly this isn't working." She hung the dresses back up on the rail. "Pick some you like, then. I don't even care anymore." She walked away in anger.

Before Emma could walk really far, she stopped, and sighed. She shouldn't be so uncooperative. She didn't want the other woman to feel that she was ungrateful. She wasn't. Honest. She just never liked attention, especially not on what she wore.

She sighed, again, before walking back over to Shelagh. "I'm sorry." She said. "This is all just so..."

"It's okay." Shelagh said. "I understand."

But Emma could tell she had hurt the other woman. "I'll try them on."

"Oh, you don't have to…"

"I want to." Emma smiled.

Emma walked back in to the dressing room, the new dresses on her arm. She tried all three on, but she honestly didn't like any of this. One was too itchy, the other too bright. The last one looked like she was wearing a tent.

"Why don't you choose the one you like best?" Shelagh said.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. "I wouldn't mind the orange one."

"Yes you would." Shelagh said. "This is about you, Emma. You should feel comfortable in them. I imagine this world is uncomfortable enough."

Emma smiled.

In the end, she chose the light brown dress, with the ochre cardigan. Shelagh also got her some tights, socks and underwear. They also picked up a nice brown coat. It was Emma's favourite article of clothing she got that day.

"Why don't we take a break?" Shelagh suggested, after paying for the clothes. "We can continue later." She smiled at the teenager. "Let's have some lunch."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sighed, swirling her spoon in her tea. "I'm sorry." She said, her gaze still on her cup. "About earlier."

Shelagh shook her head. "It's okay, Emma." She said. She leaned over and reached for Emma's hand. "I'm sorry too."

Emma smiled. Looking at the woman in front of her, she decided to share a bit of her past. "I never liked dresses." She said. "Ever since I was a child, I wore trousers."

"You were allowed that?"

"Kids don't generally wear dresses, except on special occasions, or you know, when they're rich." Emma sighed. "The last time I wore a dress, was at my father's funeral."

Shelagh squeezed the hand of the teenager who had started to mean so much to her. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Her heart broke for the girl. So young, and already lost so much.

Emma shrugged. "I didn't say that to get your sympathy, I just wanted you to understand. I'm not a big fan of dresses. I don't have a lot of good memories of wearing them."

Shelagh smiled. "We'll have to make some new ones, then."

The rest of their conversation was cut off when the waitress brought their meal over. Emma had a ham and turkey pie with chips, and Shelagh went for the beef and gravy pie with chips.

They ate their meals slowly, and talked about less important things, both enjoying the time they spend together.

After their lunch had been cleared away, Shelagh picked up her bag. She rummaged through it. "I made a… Aha." She exclaimed, holding up a piece of paper.

"We still need to get you a new pair of shoes." Shelagh said, reading off of her list. "And a school uniform."

"I don't want to go to school." Emma protested.

"I understand, dear. But…"

"I don't think you do." Emma sighed. "I'm not like you."

"Emma, don't…"

"No, please. Hear me out." Emma took a deep breath and started again. "I'm not like you. When Tim saw me, he knew instantly that I wasn't from here. It wasn't just the clothes, it's all of me. I'll always be ahead of everyone, and it's not because I'm smarter. I'm not. It's because I was taught advanced things. I don't know how to be like you." She sighed. "Also, isn't it dangerous? I mean, what if someone finds out? What would they do to me?"

"We won't let that happen."

"You can't promise me that." Emma sighed. "I don't mean to be rude, but you really can't. The more people who know, the greater the risk. I don't even know how long I'll be here."

"I know. But you've seen how important education is to us." Shelagh sighed. "Are you worried about this afternoon? Is that what this is about?"

Emma grimaced. "Maybe a little. I just can't help but worry that they won't accept me."

"I understand that." Shelagh smiled. "But they care about us, and they will care about you, too." She reached for Emma's hand and squeezed it. "And about school? I'll have to talk to your father about this, but I'm sure we can work something out."

Emma paused. "Why do you do that?"

Shelagh frowned. "Do what?"

"Refer to him as my dad. Yesterday, he called Tim my brother. You've only known me for a day. I guess I just don't understand."

Shelagh smiled. "Remember when you said you felt a connection with Timothy? I felt one too, with you." She squeezed Emma's hand. "In our hearts, you're already one of us."


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll drop these packages of at home." Shelagh said. "That way, you can get changed. You'll be more comfortable."

Emma smiled, holding the shopping bags firmly in her hands.

They were waiting in line for the bus.

They were sitting at the front of the bus, looking out of the front window.

"I will give you back this dress, as soon as I've changed." Emma said.

"That's okay." Shelagh smiled. "I want you to have it. It looks good on you."

Emma smiled. "Thanks."

The rest of the ride, they spend in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Emma rushed up the stairs, ready to unpack all her new clothes. She laid it out on her mattress. She ended up with two plain dresses, one in navy blue and one in light yellow. The brown dress she'd chosen. New socks and panties. Shelagh had surprised her by buying little shorts as well, to wear under her dress. The thought made her smile.

She took off the dress she's been wearing for the last two days and put in in the laundry hamper. She decided on the brown dress for today.

Emma walked down the stairs, a big smile on her face. Her new dress, made her instantly more comfortable. As well as her black shorts underneath.

Shelagh was in the kitchen, opening her packages on the dining table. She smiled as she spotted Emma. "Why don't you wear your nice new coat as well?" She suggested. "It would look really nice with your new dress."

Emma smiled. "You think so?"

"I do." Shelagh smiled. "You look beautiful in it."

Emma smiled. The words made her blush. Not many people have called her beautiful before.

"Go on, run upstairs and grab it." Her mother said. "That way, we might be in time for tea time at Nonnatus house."

Emma paused. "Nonnatus House?" Wasn't that where she stayed the first night she arrived here? She swallowed. Did the other woman know?

"Yes," Shelagh said, unware of her daughter's inner worry. "Have you heard of it?"

What was she supposed to do? Emma nodded. She would stay as close to the truth as she could. "Tim told me you used to work there."

Shelagh smiled. "It's how I met your father."

Emma smiled at her words. "I'd like to hear that story one day."

"And I would gladly tell you, but another time. Today is all about you."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma walked the familiar road, to Nonnatus house. She wondered if the woman next to her knew that she had been here before. Probably not, she decided. And it was probably best she kept that night, and all the illegal things they did, between Timothy and herself.

Shelagh knocked on the door. She turned to Emma and smiled. "It will be okay." Emma smiled softly, happy with the reassurance.

The door was opened by an elderly woman. She was dressed like a nun, with a long overdress and a white habit.

"Shelagh." The nun said, warmly. It was clear this women cared deeply her mother. She saw it in her eyes. It was the way her mother looked at Angela.

"What a pleasant surprise." The nun continued. "Come in."

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Shelagh said, walking in to the building.

Emma followed weekly behind.

"Nonsense," The nun replied. "You're always welcome here." She looked at Emma. "And who is this?"

Shelagh turned to the teenager. "This is Emma." She turned back to the nun. "Emma, this is Sister Julienne."

Emma smiled shyly at the nun, who smiled brightly back.

"I will explain everything, in due course." Shelagh continued. "If we could trouble you for some tea and a conversation."

"Of course, you could join us in the kitchen."

Shelagh grimaced. "It might be best if we have this conversation somewhere private."

Sister Julienne nodded. "I see." She held out her hand. "Why don't we talk in my office, then." She started to walk.

Shelagh and Emma followed behind her.

Sister Julienne opened the door. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable. I'll get us some tea, and then we'll talk." She walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

Emma followed Shelagh into Sister Julienne's office. She looked around the room. "It's a beautiful building."

Shelagh smiled. "It is. Much better than the last one."

Before Emma could respond, Sister Julienne was back. "Sister Winifred will bring in our tea in a moment." She smiled at her guests. "Why don't we sit down." She sat down behind her desk.

Shelagh took a seat on the other side of the desk. She patted the chair next to her. Emma sat down and shifted in her seat. Shelagh laid a comforting hand on her arm.

A knock sounded on the door. Another nun, who Emma assumed to be Sister Winnifred, walked through the door. A tray filled with a china teapot and three matching cups in her hands. "I added some biscuits, in case you got peckish."

Sister Julienne smiled. "Thank you, Sister." She waited until Sister Winifred had left the room, before she looked back at her guests. "Now, where were we?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Like I said, this is Emma. Timothy found her two days ago."

Sister Julienne frowned. "Found her?"

Shelagh nodded. "Up in the woods." She smiled at Emma. "She's been with us since yesterday."

"And you need our help in trying to locate her parents?"

"No." Shelagh shook her head. "There is something special about her…"

"I'm right here." Emma interrupted. She was getting cross, being only spoken about and not spoken to. "I can speak for myself."

Sister Julienne raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure you can."

Emma blushed at the looks she received from both women.

Emma cleared her throat. "I've been thinking about how to say this for a long time. I keep going over it, in my mind. I don't know the right way." She took a deep breath. "I only know the truth." She glanced over at Shelagh, who smiled encouragingly.

"I'm not from here." Emma started. "And I don't mean just Poplar. I'm not from here at all. There are things I don't understand, lots of them, actually." She sniffed. "Two days ago, my life, though not ideal, it was normal. It made sense. I knew who I was, and where I was. I knew where I was going." She blew out her breath.

Shelagh squeezed her arm.

"And then I walked into the woods. And when I came out, everything had changed. I had changed. But then I met Tim." Emma smiled. "And he showed me that, maybe change isn't so bad at all." She put her hand in her coat pocket and took out her wallet. Her hands shook as she retrieved her ID card. She placed it on the desk. "This is who I was."

Sister Julienne leaned over and picked up the card. She held it in her hand, frowning.

Emma held her breath. She hoped the other woman would believe her.

Sister Julienne paused. "2002?"

Emma nodded, but didn't reply.

"It seems like the Lord has chosen a peculiar path for you." Sister Julienne said. She looked up at Emma, and smiled. "I am delighted for his trust in us, to help you fulfil your service here."

Emma released her breath. "You believe me?"

Sister Julienne smiled. "I believe in God, and in His ways. If you're really from a future time, He must have send you here for a reason. And who are we to judge, or doubt His actions? I believe in Him, and so, He believes in me."

Emma smiled back, relieved.

"If I'm honest, Sister, I don't really believe in God. It was science that brought me here. But I agree, that I'm here for a reason. I just don't think we agree on what that reason is." She sighed. "I'm here simply because I was at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"Be that as it may," Shelagh said. "You are still here. And we'll make the most of it so long it'll last."

Emma smiled. "Okay."

"Now that we have that out of the way, why don't we discuss the more practical side." Sister Julienne said. "Frist and foremost, the matter of your housing."

Emma frowned. "You mean, where I'll live?" She looked over at Shelagh. "I thought I would be staying with you?"

Sister Julienne replied before Shelagh could. "Of course you will stay with them." She smiled. "I see you've developed a nice bond. And it seems you have the same bond with Timothy. No, I believe the Turner home is exactly where you belong."

Emma smiled.

"What will we tell the others, Sister?" Shelagh asked.

"The truth." Sister Julienne replied.

Emma hesitated. "What if they don't accept me?"

Sister Julienne smiled kindly. "Most of them will trust in God's ways. The others believe in science. And like you said, it was science that brought you here."

Emma smiled softly.

Sister Julienne leaned forward. "They will accept you for who you are." She said kindly.

"And who am I, then?"

Sister Julienne smiled. "Emma Turner."

"Indeed." Shelagh said. She squeezed Emma's arm.

Emma smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Then I guess the next step is to make it official."

"But how will we do that without a birth certificate?" Shelagh asked.

"We'll find a way." Sister Julienne smiled. She stood up. "Now, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of staff here at Nonnatus house."


	7. Chapter 7

Emma remembered walking these halls two nights before. It had been dark then. This time, in the light of day, she could see the beauty of the building. The hardwood floors. The glass stained windows. And the arched doorways. Everywhere she looked, she saw history.

Emma followed the two older women to the kitchen. Although she hadn't needed directions. The laughter and conversation draw them to the crowd sitting at the large dining table.

Shelagh laid her arm around Emma's shoulder. Emma smiled at the show of support.

"Ladies, and Sisters, if I may ask for your attention." Sister Julienne said.

The group gathered at the table fell silent. Their attention was on Sister Julienne, although some of their more curious looks were directed at the teenager.

"It seems our family is growing again." Sister Julienne smiled. "I will let Mrs Turner explain."

Shelagh stepped forward, her arm still around Emma's shoulder. Emma followed her along. "This is Emma." She introduced the teenage girl. "Patrick and I are in the process of adopting her."

Everyone congratulated them.

Emma smiled bashfully. She wasn't used to this kind of attention, and she really didn't like it.

Shelagh went around the table, introducing everyone personally to Emma. "Emma, meet Sisters Winifred and Evangelina, and Nurses Mount, Franklin, and Crane. The rest is out on duty, but I'm sure you'll meet them soon."

Emma smiled at everyone when they were introduced, but inside she grew worried. How was she supposed to remember all their names?

"Is she one of the kids from the orphanage at the Mother House?" Sister Winifred asked.

Shelagh shook her head. "Emma isn't from the orphanage. Although that is where we'll say she is from." She squeezed Emma's shoulder. "Emma is from 2018."

Emma braced herself for the onslaught of hostility, but it never came. Instead, they were met with confusion.

"What does that mean?" Nurse Crane asked.

"Not the year 2018?" Sister Winifred asked.

"Of course not, don't be daft." Sister Evangelina replied. "That would be ludicrous."

"Actually, Sister." Shelagh said. "Sister Winifred is right. Emma is from the year 2018."

Silence filled the room. Sister Evangelina looked gobsmacked.

"How does that work?" Nurse Mount asked.

"God has sent her, of course." Sister Monica Joan replied. She smiled at Emma. "I think that calls for a slice of cake. Come here, child. Sit next to me."

Emma hesitated, but Shelagh sent her an encouraging smile. She slowly sat down next to the older woman, careful not to look at anyone else.

Sister Monica Joan cut off a slice of chocolate cake, and laid it on a plate for Emma.

The others were still looking at her in confusion.

"Do you believe her, Sister Julienne?" Sister Evangelina asked.

"I have seen the evidence, Sister." Sister Julienne handed Emma's card to her fellow Sister.

The card was passed around the table, each adult looking at it in fascination.

"Is this real?" Nurse Franklin asked.

"I'm afraid so." Emma said. It's the first time she spoke since they entered the room. She laid her cake fork down. "I don't know what happened, or how it happened." She continued. "Like I told Sister Julienne, I must have been at the wrong place at the wrong time. I didn't even feel anything. It all just suddenly looked so different."

Sister Winifred smiled. "Well, you found a great family with the Turners."

Emma smiled, looking at Shelagh. "I know."

"Will she go to school?" Sister Winifred asked.

"I don't want to." Emma said. But she was cut off before she could continue.

"No kid ever wants to go to school. But they're always fine when they get there." Sister Evangelina said. "What else would she be doing? Running around? Getting into trouble, that's my guess."

"Of course not." Shelagh said. "Patrick and I thought she might be able to help at the clinic."

"The clinic?" Sister Evangelina cried. "Absolutely not. She's still a child. She hasn't had any training. It's too dangerous."

"How do you know?" Emma asked the Sister. She was tired of others assuming things about her. And she didn't like the way this woman was talking about her.

"I'm sorry?"

"How do you know I haven't had any training? That's right, you don't. Because you don't know anything about me, or my life before this. " Emma said angrily. "Besides," She continued. "Everyone knows from which side the baby comes from. Even a monkey can do it. Oh wait," She smiled. "They do."

"Okay, Emma." Shelagh intervened. "That's quite enough. But you are right" She added. "We shouldn't assume things."

"Have you had any training?" Sister Julienne asked.

"Not the practical side." Emma said, finishing off the last pieces of cake. "But I had my sex-ed class. So I know it generally."

"Sex-ed?" Sister Julienne asked.

"Euhm, sexual education?" Emma explained. She blushed when she was met with blank stares. "It's a class you get in year 6. It teaches you all about your body, and what happens in puberty. And about sex."

"Sex? At 12? That's way too young." Sister Evangelina said.

"What did the boys do when you had this class?" Shelagh asked.

Emma frowned. "They were in there with us." She turned to Sister Evangelina. "It wasn't a practical class. We didn't try it out." She rolled her eyes. "They were preparing us, so that we could make the smart decisions in the future."

"I think it's a good thing." Nurse Patsy said. "The more these kids know, the less trouble they can get in."

They heard a noise in the hallway. Patrick walked in. "Sorry, I got caught up with a patient. I see you've already met Emma." He looked around the room at the dumfounded faces. "What where you talking about?"

Shelagh blushed. "Well, dear..."

"Sex." Emma volunteered. "We were talking about sex. Or more exactly, sex education. Which, apparently, didn't exist in 1962. Or doesn't." Emma frowned, unsure which tense to use.

The whole room looked uncomfortable, but Emma smiled. She could have fun with this.


	8. Chapter 8

"Could we have a conversation, after dinner?" Shelagh asked. They had been home for a while now.

"Sure." Emma frowned, pausing in setting out the table. "Everything okay?"

"Of course." Shelagh smiled, putting the last touches on dinner. "We just want to go over a couple of things."

"Okay." Emma said unsure. She wasn't sure what that conversation would entail.

After dinner, Emma sat down at the table, her hands folded in her lap. Even though they said there was nothing to worry about, she still felt nervous.

"We figured, now that you're fully a member of the Turner family, we should have a conversation about what we'll expect from you." Patrick started.

"Expect from me?"

Shelagh nodded. "Nothing more than what we expect from Timothy." She assured her. "Nothing really to worry about."

"It's not complicated, Emma. Don't worry." Patrick said. "We simply expect you to be kind to other, which include your siblings, respect your elders, which include your parents, and to help out around the house."

Emma nodded. That didn't sound too difficult. She could do that. "Help around the house, do you mean chores?"

Shelagh nodded. "They're very straightforward also. Some help with the dishes, or cooking, some help with looking after your siblings, and keeping your room clear. Which will be easier, once we move into the new house."

"And what would happen if I don't? Not that I'm planning on being difficult," She was quick to reassure them. "Sometimes I just get frustrated." She pursed her lips. She thought back on when Tim was in trouble. "Will we have a conversation like the one you had with Tim?"

Patrick sighed. "Now, normally we don't discuss other people's punishments, but I guess this is a special occasion." He paused, thinking of how to approach this. He had never had to explain it to anyone before. He decided to be as straightforward as her could. "The conversation I had with Timothy, involved more than just words. I spanked him."

Emma frowned. "Spanked him?"

Patrick nodded.

Emma swallowed. "Will you spank me too?"

"Yes. I will." Patrick nodded. "But you don't have to be scared. I will take you over my knee, and swat your bottom." He smiled, to take the sting out of his words. "Have you ever been spanked before?"

Emma blushed, but shook her head. "Not on my bottom."

The adults frowned, but decided they wouldn't comment on it. Not now.

"Like I said, it's nothing to be scared of." Patrick repeated. "When the time comes, I'll walk you through it."

Emma nodded, still a bit unsure. But she felt safe with these people, and so she trusted them.

Shelagh quickly moved on. "Now, we know you've been worried about school, and what others may think of you, but your father and I decided that we'd like you to at least try."

Emma sighed. She would, for them "Okay. I'll try." She hesitated. "What if it doesn't work out, or something happens?"

"Then we'll re-evaluate." Shelagh smiled. "We'll try to make it as easy for you as we can. We know that all of these changes can be hard, that's why we decided it would be best if you follow Timothy's classes. He could keep an eye out for you, and you'd already know someone."

Emma nodded. "Okay."

"Since you'll also be working at the clinic," Shelagh continued. "There may be times when your father and I won't be there. In those moment, Sister Julienne will be in charge."

"But don't be thinking she won't take you in hand, because she can." Patrick added. "And she will."

Emma blushed, but nodded her head. "Are there others?"

Patrick frowned. "Other people who will spank you?"

Emma blushed harder, but nodded.

"I don't think so." Patrick said. "Although that doesn't mean that you can be anything but polite. I don't know how it is where you're from, but here, they say that it takes a village to raise a child."

"Yeah, I've heard it."

Patrick nodded. "Well, to us that means, that any person of authority is allowed to correct your behaviour. That could be with a stern word, an extra chore, or occasionally, a smack to your bottom."

"Everyone?" Emma grimaced.

"Of course not everyone. Most people will leave it to the family of the child. But since we have a rather big extended family, they will be more likely to handle it themselves."

"You mean the nurses at Nonnatus House?"

Shelagh nodded. "Yes, exactly."

Emma pursed her lips. "And what about Tim?"

"Well, he's been given this same speech, and has the same people looking out for him."

"What about me? Can he spank me?"

Patrick shook his head firmly. "No. Only adults can spank you, either of you. That's not something you should be worried about."

Emma nodded. She led out a sigh of relief.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, the family got up early and drove to the woods.

Shelagh packed them all a lunch. There was no telling how long they'd be gone. She sighed, as she looked over at Emma playing with Angela on the sofa. She wasn't sure what she felt about this trip. The girl had started to mean so much to them, she didn't want her to just disappear again. But she knew Emma was excited at the prospect of finding answers, so she kept her worries to herself.

Emma tentatively got out of the car. She had been so excited to come here, but now that she actually stood here, she couldn't help but doubt her decision to come.

"Was it here?"

Emma nodded. She looked around, trying to find the exact space she 'fell' through. "I met Tim here." She walked in to the woods. "But I started deeper into the threes."

The others followed her in.

Emma tried hard to remember the path she walked that morning, all those days ago. It seemed like much longer ago. So much had changed since then. She didn't feel like the same girl who walked through these woods the first time.

"Why don't we stay here, Angela and I. You three could go and explore." Shelagh said. She hesitated before throwing her arms around the girl. "Be careful, okay."

Emma nodded. "I promise."

"Don't worry, dear," Patrick said. "I will look after them both."

They left, one adult and his two teenagers. They all felt nervous, but no one was going to admit that to the others, so they powered on. Looking for clues, to try and figure out what had happened the last time Emma entered these woods.

After half an hour of silent walking, Timothy broke the silence. "Do you think that, if you walked too far in, you could go back to the future?" He wondered.

Emma stopped. She hadn't thought of that. "Do you think I could?"

Timothy shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know how time travelling works."

Emma pursed her lips as she looked around. "Yeah, neither do I." She turned around to face the others. "Why don't we stop here, then. For now."

"A good idea." Patrick said. "Why don't we head back to the open field and have a picnic." He smiled at Emma. "Maybe we can give this place some nice memories."

Emma smiled. She could do with a few more happy memories.

None of them noticed the black figure watching them from the safety of the trees. It watched the family for a few minutes, before turning around and moving deeper in the woods.


End file.
